Valentines Day Disaster
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: It all starts with a Valentines Dance at the cave. Some secrets are revealed. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Febuary 14 - Artemis P.O.V**

"Come on Artemis! Please! It will be SOOO much fun!" Megan started to beg. She shot me the puppy dog look. "FINE! But I'm NOT bringing a date." I finally gave in. "Yay! The Valentines Dance tonight will be so much fun! The league is coming, Robin and Zatanna are going together. It's so cute by the way! Connor and I are going together. Artemis, you and Wally are the only are the only ones without date! It's girls ask guys so you have to ask him! I will get Zatanna over here right now, your gonna ask him, then we will all get dresses!" Megan did exactly what she said she would. I had to laugh at his face. He was in the middle of eating a waffle, I asked and I left him with his mouth wide open and eyes the size of quarters. He started to stutter as I left.

**Zatanna P.O.V.**

It was funny to watch Wally's expression. "He so likes you!" I just had to say it. It was even funnier to watch her than Wally. "HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!" Then Boy Wonder himself walked in and made it funnier. "He so does. You're all he ever talks about. I would have told you earlier but after you asked him I spent 20 minutes listening him to go on and on and ON." Robin said faking being annoyed. Artemis did a mixture of a shrug and a yell. She stomped out of the room with Megan on her heels. "He doesn't talk about her does he?" Zatanna knowing her boyfriend. "He does... To complain." Robin said smiling. "Your sweet. I gotta go pick out dresses with the girls." Zatanna waved at Robin and she ran to catch up with Artemis and Megan.

**Megan P.O.V.**

It was my first dance on earth so I wanted it to be as fun as possible. We decided for dresses Zatanna would pick Artemis' dress. Artemis would pick my dress, and I would pick Zatanna's dress. Then we would get accesories, and get our nails done if there was time left.

**Wally P.O.V.**

"ARTEMIS IS GOING TO WEAR A DRESS!" (Insert Robin signature laugh here)

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any of the people in this story. No copyright intended.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Shopping for dresses, not exactly my idea of fun. But with Zatanna and Megan, I actually had fun. The store was awesome. Zatanna new the owner so she got us into a cool room in the back. It had three stalls, then there was a big room the model your dress.

Megan had something like a toga. It was completly black and had one thick strap going up her shoulder. Along her waist was a piece of red fabric hanging down. "What do you think? Will Conner like it?" she asked. Zatanna and I went out to pick the dresses will like while Megan bought hers. Zatanna's dress was red. It was strapless, and it went down to her waist and puffed out into red sparkly fabrics. I hated my dress but apparently it looked good. Megan and Zatanna's dresses go down to their feet, my dress goes down just above my knee's. They decided for me that my hair would be down. My dress was navy blue, it had a thick black ribbon around my waist. The skirt of the dress was just plain navy blue and it had black lace on the bottom. I would wear black boots and blue and black striped leggings.

"Time to get accesories!" Zatanna exclaimed. We laughed and had a great time. They bought me a white headband. I bought Megan a bunch of red bracelets. Then Megan said we have to get our nails done. Surprisingly Zatanna didn't want to. I got her to come. We had a great time and we where about to go back to the cave when Wally showed up, Conner showed up on his bike and Robin just appeared randomly. Dang, I gotta know how he does that. Anyway they afford to give us a ride back. Conner put our bags in a compartement in his bike. Megan jumped on the back and they sped away. Robin and Zatanna dissapeared. Danggit! Before I knew it Wally had picked me up and he ran to the cave.

**Zatanna P.O.V.**

I was happy the boys came. It would give us all some time to talk and all that. HA! I can't even say that with a straight face. Really Robin and I planed for them to come for we could get Wally and Artemis together. We came up with it and told Megan and Conner. Conner really couldn't care less if they where together of not so we got Megan to agree for both of them.

So anyway, we where going to leave and Megan had an idea for we would leave the same time the guys showed up. I kinda didn't want them but then I realised what time it was so I agreed. Our nails looked great after. Who knew they did superhero nails for girls? I got Batman's symbol, Artemis got Flash's symbol, and Megan got a Superman's symbol. They where so cool! To make them a little cooler I did a little magic on them so the symbol would look sparkly in one direction, bright in one direction and it would glow in the dark in well, the dark!

Anyway the moment Connor and Megan sped away Robin shot his utility belt up on the roof. I held on to his hand as the rope pulled us up. We sat on the roof for a while then we finally saw Wally pick Artemis up and run away. "Finally! I thought they'd stay here forever!" I said finally when they where out of earshot. Robin agreed. We laughed a bit then we went back to the cave.

**Wally P.O.V.**

I ran back to the cave in silence. I had no idea about alot of things. I had no idea why I blew up my room to get super speed. I had no idea why out of all the guys Artemis asked me. I had no idea why I picked her up. I had no idea why I hated her. I had no idea why she hated me. I had no idea why GA picked her instead of Red Arrow. I had no idea why Robin kept trying to get me and Artemis together. I had no idea why I kept thinking about her, I supposed to hate her for god sake. I just wish I knew why she asked me. Does this mean she likes me? Does that me I like her? No Wally, no. This is Artemis we are talking about. Back-talking, Red Arrow replacing A-R-T-E-M-I-S.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I love so far and I love all the great reviews I'm getting! So thanks! I wanted my first story to have more than 3 chapters (I thought about the whole story and realised it would only be three chapters) so I'm going to try my hardest to make it longer. So it might take me longer to update. I own nothing so far in this story. No Copyright intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin P.O.V<strong>

I was just wanting for the girls to get ready when I caught Wally in the kitchen. Amazingly he was eating a cookie slowly. Something had to be up because right about now he would have been running around the cave hanging decorations with Conner. "What's up?" I asked. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't answer right away. "Nothing..." he said. "Oh come on. The KF I know would be skarfing down the cookies then be running around hanging up decorations. So what is wrong?" I asked getting more annoyed.

"So now do you feel better?" I asked after he explained (I such a tease!). He nodded. All the decorations where up so we had to get changed. Kaldur was already in his tux. So was Conner. I was just about done and KF just ran into his room and came out 5 minutes later. He wasn't even wearing a tux. He was wearing black pants, a white button up shirt with a red tie.

Then we saw the girls. It takes one word to say what they looked like. WOW! We where all staring for a minute when Conner realised we all had our mouths where hanging open and elbow us in the ribs. The girls where laughing at us. I knew all the guys where thinking the same thing. One of us HAD to say something. Turns out it was me. "You look amazing." I said. Zatanna smiled. She came over to me and kissed my cheek. My eyes went huge and I felt myself blushing. Zatanna laughed again. "Come on. The league is starting to arrive." Megan said after we took a few pictures of the still blushing Robin.

The League arrived and the mentors wanted to take picture. We shrugged and agreed. Flash and Green Arrow wanted to take pictures of KF and Artemis but they would not allow them because the didn't want any blackmail. In the end I got them to because I had, ironically, some blackmail on them. They would kill me later but we got the picture. Anyway, surprisingly, Batman and Zatarra came over and got a picture of Zatanna and me. Supey did not care if he got a picture of Conner, so Martian Manhunter got plenty of pictures.

We ate and luckly we had 2 extra tables for K.F and the Flash. I had to stop Wally for starting a foood fight with Artemis twice, and had to stop an argument about three times. After the first 20 minutes the actually looked happy to be here together. Then it happened.

**Wally P.O.V.**

I don't know why I did it. It happened faster than I expected. A slow song came on, she put her arms around my neck and I put her hands on her waist. Around the end of the song I-I- I kissed her. "Camera! We need a camera!" I heard Uncle Barry shout. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes maybe longer. I don't know and I didn't really care. The kiss ended and I saw that she was blushing, I was pretty sure I was too. "I have to admit. I didn't think he had it in him." Robin said.

The rest of the night I barely talked to anyone. I avoided G.A at **ALL** costs. I did the same to Uncle Barry. I really didn't want him making fun of me now. I already had Robin backing him up. "I never knew you had it in you. Sense when did you like her?" Robin said things like that for nearly the rest of the night. 10 o'clock Conner came in and said there was a meteor shower. That got Robin to shut up. He ran over to Zatanna and dragged her outside. I didn't really want to got out but next thing I knew, Artemis had grabbed my wrists laughing and pulled my outside.

I had to admit, the meteors where amazing. There was so many it was as bright as day out. The League left around 2 am. We all where lying down and surpringly Artemis layed down on my chest.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Tonight was a big night. Wally kissed me, and I fell asleep on his chest. I had to admit his chest was muscular. What are you saying Artemis? This is Wally we are taking about. Baywatch, smooth talking, clumsy, _high metabolism _W-A-L-L-Y.

We woke up the next morning and Robin had taking 40 pictures of me sleeping on Wally. I thought my life sucked enough. Anyway after Wally and I ran after him for an hour. And finally Wally sat on him and I deleted all the pictures of me and Wally. But don't worry we only gave him a bloody nose. Batman is probably still going to kill us though.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing so far in this story. No Copyright intended.**

**Febuary 15th - Artemis P.O.V.**

Complete disaster. That is how I will describe my life. Here is why, after Wally kissed me last night Batman decided that I have to tell them my secret. I agreed because I've nearly gotten caught eight times just three days ago. I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. So Batman called everyone to the cave and I got ready for him to tell. Ollie stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Batman came in and told me everyone would be here in 15 minutes. The whole League seemed to be trying to make me feel better.

They all came and Batman told me he would tell them. I had to admit it felt better that I didn't have to tell them. "We have something important to tell you." Superman said. No going back now, I thought. "Artemis is not my niece." Ollie said looking more upset than me. Wally's eyes shot over to me. My hair was hiding my face. "Artemis' father is Sportmaster and her sister is Cheshire. She hated what she did in the past so she came to us. We promised we would not tell her secret until she agreed. Her family are linked to the Shadows. They thought that Artemis was going to give information about your team to them. Until last week. Artemis gives us information about them and gives them fake information about us. They have been attacking her ever since the found out she played for our team." Batman explained. It's done, I thought.

Everyones eyes where on me. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I got up and left. Left the cave. Left the city. I just had to get away from them. Mostly Wally. I just can't deal with anyone right now. I went to the one place I can't be bothered by Shadows or the League. The sun was just rising slowly. In fifteen years I've lost two families. I dried the tears coming from my eyes thinking I'm a loser. Artemis Crock is NOT supposed to cry. Then again I was not supposed to be a hero. But I'm I? The Artemis Crock my dad wants is a cold-hearted, assasin. The Artemis Crock my mom wants is to be a smart, wonderful girl. I'm a mix of both. I killed and hated it. The question I've asked myself for years was why does my life have to be so hard. Right now I bet I'm off the team, everyone hates me, Wally hates me. More tears. The tears stung my face. I buried my face in my hands. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I could see the whole city from here. The sun was just peeking up from the horizen. This would be the last sunset I would ever see that I would be happy. And in 2 hours it would be over.

**Wally P.O.V.**

Everyone was shocked at the news. A few minutes after Artemis ran out I followed her. I lost her in Star City. There was just one thing on my mind though, I had to find Artemis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers, this chapter may seem like it is going to end the story but I promise you, there will be more chapters to come. I want my first story here to seem like two stories mixed into one. The next chapter will be continued from this but a different plot. It will take a little longer because I have writters block, so if the next chapter is not up tomorrow I hope it will be up after school on Monday. I hope you enjoy! I do not own anything so far in this story.**

**Wally P.O.V.**  
>Where was she? I checked her aparment, her school, anywhere I could think of that she might be. Then I saw her. She was on top of one of the hightest buildings I've ever seen. She was on the very top sitting down. I ran faster than my legs could take me. The League would probably be trying to find us now so I had to get to her before they came. I was breaking the speed of sound now. I ran faster than The Flash ever did. I finally got to where she was. I stopped fast because if I didn't I probably would have pushed both of us off the building.<p>

**Artemis P.O.V.**  
>I waited for the sun to come up. I was lost in thought. My face still stung with tears. Just then I felt a cold breeze from behind me. Immediatly I knew what it was. "Go away." I choked out. "No. Look at me." he said back. "No." I choked out again. I was trying as hard as I could to stop crying. I saw him come closer. He stood me up. He hugged me. "Please just look at me." he said again. I shook my head. I realised I was shaking. He pulled me closer. "I betraded everyone. They will never trust me again. I probably off the team. They are probably happy I'm gone. I've nearly gotten everyone killed. I've nearly gotten you killed." I said shaking violently. "Artemis look at me." he said. This time I did. "I love you." We kissed.<p>

**Wally P.O.V.**  
>We kissed. I knew the answer now. I loved Artemis. I loved her more than anything. And I knew as long as I had her, my life would be perfect. I would protect her from Shadows, her dad, her sister, anything. I just knew as long as she was here, I would do anything for her. There was still one question thought, and I aimed to get and answer. "What do you think of me?" I asked. Artemis looked up at me again. "I love you too Baywatch." she said back. "That's the Blondie I know." I said back with a smirk on my face. She kissed me. I promised her that she wasn't off the team. I picked her up and ran her back.<p>

**Artemis P.O.V.**  
>Behind these doors, where the most powerful people I knew. They could fire me from the team, anything. Subconsciously I grabbed Wally's hand. He raised an eyebrow them squeezed me hand in reassurence. In my head I counted 1,2,3 then I opened the door expected the worst. Instead I got the completed opposite. Nearly everyone ran over and hugged me. I looked at Wally and saw him smilling. His smile said, I told you, your not off the team. I smiled. Best Family Ever, I thought. Ollie came over with the Flash. And now we are dead.<br>Ollie started taking to Wally. The Flash came over to me. "THANK YOU. I never thought Wally would get a girlfriend. THANK YOU!" he said. Wow, is today opposite day or what. "Your welc- wait - Wally has had plenty of girlfriends." I said. "No he has had plenty of crushes. My little Wally has never had a girlfriend. And I"m even happier that his girlfriend can beat him up if she has to keep him in line." he said again. I nodded my head sarcasticly. Now time to go save Wally's butt from Ollie.

**Wally P.O.V.**  
>"Break her heart and I will break you." said Green Arrow with a sturn look. "Ollie stop scaring Wally." Artemis came to my rescue. Ollie sighed and left. "Was he giving you a hard time?" she asked. "No worst than usual." I shruged. We laughed a little bit. We kissed just to annoy our mentors. I knew we where thinking the same thing, maybe this isn't so bad after all. Then we saw a flash. "ROBIN!" we both yelled. (Insert Robin signature laugh here)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I got over my writters block when I drew a picture! I don't like posting after school so I'm going to try to do at least 3 chapters today. I promise the next time I post after today will be next Saturday. I love the reviews I'm getting and I just want to say thanks! I own nothing so far. **

**Robin P.O.V.**

I knew that now that we knew Artemis' secret we would be in even more danger. I just thought we would be in more danger TOMORROW. I'd say 20 minutes after Wally and Artemis came back, we where just talking and then all of the sudden a thick layer of icy blue fog came into the room. Everyone blacked out except for Conner, me, and the League. Batman got the smoke cleared and I analized it. It contained a mix of human and animal DNA. I showed Batman. Batman must have known what it was because he looked at me as if to say, do you know what this means? It took me a second to figure it out. Mixing the DNA together would change people into animals. Putting more animal DNA than human would make it only affect us. Conner doesn't breath air so it makes sense why he wasn't affected. I also realised that Red Tornado had made a mini tornado around me. Then we saw the affects of it.

Everyone who was affected started to turn into animals. I noticed the girls where turning into, well, I'll just explain. Artemis turned into a wolf cub. Zatanna turned into a baby rabbit. Megan turned into a kitten. But the boys turned into animals their own age. Again I'll explain. Wally turned into a leopard. Kaldur turned into a fish. Right away they put him in water. The moment I noticed they couldn't talk I got Martian Manhunter to link us up. Why are we so small? I heard Megan ask. "Do you know who would do this?" I asked Batman. I do, said Artemis, before they realised I wasn't on their team I heard Dad was working on this for they could break in to banks and stuff without worries. Then there was silence. Wally silently padded over to Artemis and lay down next to her. (Is it just me or does that sound wrong. Remember the are animals.)

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I've known about the animal project for a long time. Sadly I knew how long it lasts to. There is no antidote for it. The only way you can turn back to human is if Sportsmaster himself allows it. So looks like we are going to be stuck like this for a while. At least Batman said we could still train. For a minute our mentors thought about us then said. "We don't know how long this will last so we will get some supplies. Conner and Robin will take care of you." said Black Canary. Then they left and we started to fool around. Turns out Zatanna could still do spells so she did one for we could talk. She tried one for making us human again but it didn't work. "I have to run! I am SOO bored. I'm going to go run now, k? Good." Wally said. "I'll come with you." I said. "You could all us the excercise. Artemis,Wally and Megan you go with Conner. He can take Wolf out too." Robin said starting to get annoyed with Wally. Robin gave Conner a earpiece for is the League came back he would know to come inside.

We where outside for probably an hour when it started to rain so we went in to find the power in the cave to be knocked out. We found Robin asleep on a couch with a little white rabbit on his stomach. Wally silenty walked over to him and Conner counted to three on his fingers for Wally could see. 3,2,1."ROBIN!" Wally yelled into his ear. Robin flinched and his eyes shot open. Zatanna was still asleep on his stomach. Robin started to blush like crazy. "I - um - the power - um - really bored." he started to stutter. Conner rolled his eyes.

**Zatanna P.O.V.**

"Where's Artemis?'' Zatanna asked when she woke up. She realised she was in Robins arms and jumped down. If bunnies could blush I would be. "She and Wolf are playing. Wolf is treating Artemis like a little sister. He found a bone outside and brought it over to her." Conner said. Wally growled. "Unnnn, is little Wally jealous of Wolf?" Robin said in a moking tone. "Dude! Don't test someone with claws." Wally grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long. I might not get all of the chapters up today because I read the Green Day fan site and got caught up in it so I read it for 2 hours. Anyway here it is. I own nothing so far.**

**Zatanna P.O.V.**

We got a call from the League saying that they would be back in 10 minutes. Wally was grumbling the whole time because Artemis still hasn't come back from playing with Wolf. Finally Conner said he would go find them. Then we heard him laugh. He came back and told us to follow him. He brought us to his room. He pushed the door open silently and told us to look at Wolf's bed. We all had to bite our tongues from laughing. Because in Wolf's bed was a sleeping Artemis. And lying down on the floor next to her was Wolf. Finally Conner woke up Wolf and Wolf went over and gently bit the skin on Artemis' neck and lifted her up. He brought her over to us and layed her down. Artemis woke up. She look a little embarrassed.

The League arrived with a few bags.I noticed one said Zatanna in cursive. Another one said Kaldur. And another said Wally. "Artemis, you will be sharing a lot of things with Wolf. You will sleep in your own room with Wolf. We have decided that you have to act more like the animal you are for nobody will expect your human." Batman explained. Make sense, I thought. "Black Canary and Wolf will be helping Artemis. Zatara and Robin will be helping Zatanna and Megan. Flash will be helping Wally." Batman explained.

We split into groups.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I was happy Black Canary got to train me. A little curious why she was, but happy. I was even happier that Wolf got to train me also, because when we split into groups I looked back and saw a very jealous Wally. Anyway Black Canary explained that nearly all wolves learn to howl when they are pups. Black Canary got Wolf to howl then said I had to try it. I did but it came out a little shakey. She told me to try again. I did. It sounded wierd to me though so I thought I would have to try it again but she told me that is what wolf cubs sound like. Who knew?

**Wally P.O.V.**

SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH WOLF! She was totally flirting with Wolf! Seriously, the minute we start dating she flirts with a WOLF! Robin promised it was just what wolves do to wolf cubs. Anyway training wasn't much didn't then my normal runs my Uncle Barry. He ran backwords infront of me shouting random things. I have to admit running with claws helps. The give you more traction. At one point I ran ahead of Uncle Barry. Then I heard howling. I stopped to listen to it. "Don't worry, that is just Artemis learning how to howl. We have been running for an hour, if you want we can go watch your girlfriend learning to howl." Uncle Barry said. I didn't have to say anything because immediatly I started to move towards the door. Uncle Barry laughed.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey readers! I'm not going to update in a while because I have to get surgery. I'm gettng surgery on my neck and I'm going to be in the hospital for two days then home and I won't be able to talk for a while. Wish me good luck! I will post again to tell you when I have to get it. In case you want to know, I'm getting my thiroid removed. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Guess what? I am having my family birthday party soon and I asked to have a big Batman symbol on my cake. My real birthday is on Monday. Also I was talking to one of my friends Heather the other day. She has read all of my stories and nearly all of poseidonsdaughter's, she told me she like PD's more than mine because mine make her laugh and PD's make her say uhhhhhhhh. I WANT MINE TO BE SERIOUS AND ALL THAT JUNK! I wanted to know, who's stories are funnier, mine or PD's? By the way she never even read PD's Moves like Jagger story yet. Now that is funny. I own nothing. And I won't take offence to anyone who says mine are funnier. (Maybe)**

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Learning to howl was funny. Black Canary would make faces at me to make me laugh. She said howling is just like laughing. The whole making faces thing started when she told me to try laughing while making a O shape with my mouth. I don't laugh. So she would make faces to make me laugh. I had to admit, I did sound better. Then Wally and the Flash came in. That made it harder. Black Canary saw that it was harder so she went over to them. I heard the Flash laugh. Wally followed Black Canary over. He started saying funny things.

"I am a nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect."

Shakey howl.

"What's another word for thesaurus?"

Better howl.

"Hey Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie! Artie!"

Better howl.

"Come on Artie! Bet I can say the biggest word ever! SMILE. Told ya I could! Told ya, told ya, told ya!"

Best howl yet.

I looked over at Black Canary and the Flash. They where cracking up laughing also. Once everyone caught their breaths Black Canary told me I could take a break. Wolf got tired so he went to bed so it was just Wally and me. Wally almost looked happy about that. Then I put two and two together and, "Someone looks a little happy Wolf went away. Is wittle Wally a wittle jealous?" I said in a mocking tone. He glared. We caught up with the rest of the team. They where just about to start feeding time. Batman told us that while we are animals this food would taste delicious. The mentors put down a bunch of bowls of food. It looked gross but tasted amazing.

**Robin P.O.V. **

Watching them eat the food was so funny I had to put both hands over my mouth and bite my tongue. The only food I would ever be willing to eat was Artemis or Zatanna's food. Artemis had a steak. Zatanna had a bowl of lettuce and other vegetables. Wally was told he had mashed up meat that has been out for nearly a week. Really that was my idea as revenge for giving me a bloody nose. His food was almost the exact same meat Artemis was eating except it was mashed up. Surprisingly the Flash asked me to take video.

Anyway the mentors also bought a bunch of pet bed's for us. Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Megan and Kaldur all agreed they wanted to sleep in the living room. Connor and I ate supper then the Team wanted to watch a movie. I found that ironic because I was pretty sure at least half of them couldn't see color. Anyway we didn't have any movies here we had to find one on tv. The only one on was a movie called Minor Details. **(My favorite movie)**. Wally, Connor, Kaldur, and I where okay with is because it had a bunch of cute girls in it. And of course, that earned Wally and I a big claw mark on the face. Zatanna didn't really have claws so mine dissapeared by the time the cheerleaders got sick. Wally on the other hand was bleeding for a bit and it scabbed over around the time mine dissapeared.

**Wally P.O.V.**

"Hey they are cute!" was all I said. The next thing I said was, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Then all I heard Artemis and Zatanna laughing at me.


	10. Important Author Note

**Hi everybody. I just wanted you to know I'm not going to post anymore in February. This is going to be important month for me. My birthday is on Monday, I have to get surgery on the 13th, and much more. Another thing is before I start fanfiction I wrote so many stories. Just as I was setting up my account, I had second thoughts because I like keeping my stories more personal. Like things that only I read. So I had my friends to push me to try something new, so I wrote stories for you to read. I loved getting comments from other people so I never had second thoughts for the longest time. Then I started to be yesterdays news and not many people reviewed anymore. So all I need is a break from fanfiction for a while. For I can get my personal stories written and work on fanfiction stories. I hope you don't get mad at me, but all I need is a break. I might do this every once and a while, just for I can go back to what it was like before fanfiction. I swear apon the River Styx that during March I will start posting again, it is just I need to take some of the presure off myself. So I hope you enjoy other stories and I wish you all to have a great Superbowl Sunday tomorrow. **

**Your Friend,**

**BFD **

**P.S. I have a new favorite song. Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**


	11. Chapter 9

**Wally P.O.V.**

After the movie we all fell asleep. Just as I was drifting off into deep sleep I vagely noticed Artemis curl up right next to me. **(Again, that still sounds wrong to me.) **I swear I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I think everyone had a dream tonight. Except me. I had a freaken nightmare.

My nightmare went like this. Klarion had found us and we all tried to fight him but he kept on coming. He put everyone in little tiny energy cages. But he didn't put Artemis in one, instead he grabbed her and flashed away. I felt a knot the size of China form in my chest. I cried for all that worth. We had spent the following day trying to find her. Finally as I was about to lose hope I heard Robin shout YES! He came running into the room at top speed. "I found her!" he shouted. We went and found her chained to a wall, bleeding like crazy, an Klarion was kissing her on the cheek. He noticed us and kissed her on the lips.

I had this nightmare night after night for a long time. Each night it got scarier. And each night Artemis would lie next to me in the living room with everyone else. At one point I didn't want to go to sleep. Every night Artemis would help me fall asleep. She was the only one who I told my dreams. She would make sure I knew that she was fine.

_-2 weeks later-_

**Wally P.O.V. continued**

She was crying at this point. Klarion kissed her and wrapped his hands behind her back. She gasped. I realised what happened. Klarion had a knife in his hands and we he put his hands behind her back he had stabbed her in the back. Right in the back of the heart. I screamed. I woke up and I was sweating. I realised something.

**Artemis P.O.V.**

I was the second up the following morning. I felt something on me. Something warm. I opened my eyes and saw it was a hand. _Wally's_ hand. He wasn't breathing heavy so he must have not been having a nightmare. "Wally! Wake up! Come on! Your human!'' I shouted in his ear. His eyes snapped open. He looked at his hands. Thank goodness he had clothes on. He was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt over a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. We looked to see that all the boys where human again. But all the girls where still animals.

I had no idea why dad decided to let the guys turn back. Anyway, today none of the girls had to walk anywhere. Wally picked me up every time I had to go somewhere. It was nice. We gave some pay back too Robin by taking many pictures of him every time he picked up Zatanna. Today was a good day because it was the first time Bats let us go on a mission. Well really, let me go on a mission, a bunny and a kitten aren't the best fighters in the world. We have been so bored that Wally begged Bats to let me go on a mission.

Megan landed the bio-ship and everyone boarded except Megan and Zatanna. "Good luck!" They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. Anyway, the mission was just a mission involving Joker. Batman and Robin wanted to take care of it but everyone else thought it would be good for us to take care of this.

"Here. Put this on. It has a tracking device in it just incase you get lost." Robin told me holding out a white coller with a big red dot on it. "Okay..." Wally told him. He took the collar and put it around my neck. "Tell this to anyone and I will murder you." I told him. The collar made me look like a poodle. He laughed. I still didn't get an answer.

**Robin P.O.V.**

Okay, so, the collar, some of my best work. I tried as hard as I could to make it look girly. Even Joker noticed it. The mission was good. Joker is in jail, and all we have are a few cuts and bruises. Artemis did even better. No cuts and only one minor bruise on her nose. Wally said it made her look cuter. Ughh, I will never get fifteen year olds.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Howdy! I just watched the new episode of Young Justice, Misplaced, and I can't believe it! Zatara was awesome and he will be missed. I still can't believe Robin is 13 and he hits on Zatanna who is 14, and I learned that the day Zatanna came on the team. We he left her new room I bet he had a though of when his parents died. I feel bad for both of them. I also love Coldhearted. I based my CRT on it. I nearly forgot about this story. So just to tell you, I decided there would be two more chapters (Including this one) because I've gotten REALLY busy. I have auditions this week for something I haven't even practiced yet (My partner ditched me but I might be able to be a stage hand!) , I'm still going to the doctors (I don't have cancer in my throat! :D), I'm doing homework + my ketchup homework from what I missed, and I'm really busy working on my Heritage Fair project and new stories. So there will be two more chapters (Including this one) ! Enough about me! Here it is! I own nothing.**

**Artemis P.O.V.**

Today was a great day. When Zatanna, Megan and I woke up we where human again. We were in our regular clothes. There was no missions today so we just hung out and watched movies. Megan made popcorn and she put a big bowl on the table infront of me.

Megan had made Wally and me our own bowl of popcorn. She was just so happy Wally and I were dating and he would stop flirting with her. I laughed when Wally's eyes popped out of his head when she brought in the huge bowl of popcorn.

I leaned up against him and we started to watch the movie. It was Planet of the Apes. It was pretty good. Except when Megan got scared and she accidently on purpose kicked the bowl of popcorn on the table all over Wally and me. The butter got all over our clothes.

We went upstairs to change. We came back down stairs and there was a knock on the enterents of the cave. I went out to see who it was. I opened the door to a shock. There, standing infront of me, was older sister Jade. Not Cheshire. It was Jade.

She looked like something I never thought I would see. She had tears in her eyes. From her to her shoulder was a horrible bruise. She probably had more injuries but was hiding them with her tang top. I tried to ask her what happened but I had a feeling I knew.

We stared at each other for a minute. I heard everyone else come up from behind me. Jade suddenly stepped forward and hugged me. She started to cry. I hugged her back. She stepped back.

"What happened?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"Dad has gone too far. When he let you turn back he got mad at me for talking him into it. He start to use me as a target. Finally I left. He's power mad, Artemis. I need your help. He is out of control. Please Artemis. I need your help." she said.

"Don't trust her Artemis!" I heard Robin shout from behind me.

"There is three things I know my sister would never do, even if she was acting. 1. She would never cry. 2. She would never ask for help. 3. She would NEVER say please." I say as I hugged her.

For the first time in a LONG time a saw Jade smile. A good smile. Not a smirk or evil smile. A true smile. I felt a hand on my shoudler. The hand belonged to Wally. Jade stood outside as Wally steered me over to the side. "Are you sure about this? You really think we can trust her?" he asked.

"Yes. I really do think we can trust her. She is my sister. I always know when she is lieing so I think we should give her a shot." I said.

"If you trust her than I guess I will trust her too." he said. I smiled. He is an awesome boyfriend.

I let Jade into the cave. On our way I kept asking her questions. Questions like what has dad done, why is he nuts, you know. That kinda stuff. I told her to sit on the counter. We had to clean her cuts out. "Where do you have cuts?" I asked.

She lifted up her shirt enough that I could she her stomach and a huge gash straight down. "This might sting a little." I told her. I've gotten the into my cuts before. It stings. When Wally and Robin had been putting it on my cuts, I accidently kicked Robin. That little dude went down fast.

~_Flashback~_

_ "Artemis!" I vagely heard someone shout. I didn't know who. All I could see was tinged with red. I clucthed my stomach. I'm gonna die, I thought. I fell over on the snow on my side. I closed my eyes._

_ The last thing I saw was the snow covered in blood. My blood. I was aware that someone had picked me up. I managed to open one eye. It was Wally. I guess he was the one who had shouted my name._

_ I felt him going up to full speed. I could just barely hear him muttering something under his breath. It sounded like, "Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. You are not aloud to die on me Arty." But that couldn't be it. Why was he so nervous. _

_ I felt myself being laid down on a bed. I vagely heard Zatanna doing some magic. I instandly felt the pain dissapear. Was I dead? I thought. I opened up my eyes. I was lieing on a bed in the infirmary. Robin and Wally were sitting on both sides of the bed. _

_ "Good. You can stop spazing out Wally, she is awake." Robin said. "Dude! I wasn't spazing!" Wally shouted. Robin came up on the side of my bed. "What happened Artemis? He asked. I tried to find my voice._

_ "And that is what happened." I croaked. Wally had come up to the side of my bed during my story. "Let's try to sit you up." one of them said. I didn't really know. My vision was still pretty blurd. Wally grabbed one of my wrist and Robin grabbed my other._

_ They pulled me up. I caught my first glispe of my stomach. My shirt was stained with blood. I saw Robin go to the other side of the room. He came back. "This will help clean those cuts." Robin said. "Wally. You clean her stomach. I'll do her leg."_

_ Robin got a handful of the cream. He touched my leg. I accidently kicked him. He fell over. "HAHAHAHA! I guess you should have told her it was gonna hurt!" Wally exclaimed. Robin let out a little squeak._

_~End of Flashback~_

Jade was doing pretty good. I guess she was use't to pain. I grabbed some gauze. I wrapped it tightly around her stomach. "Thanks." she said.

"No problem." I said. "I'll show you around."

**What do you think? One more chapter to go! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey! I don't really know how to end this chapter so this will kinda be a very forward chapter. Guess what song is stuck in my head? Heaven's Gonna Wait by Hedley. Try playing the song while reading this chapter, I think it will fit. The problem is I'm sick (still going to school though) and my nose it making my voice sound funny. I have a stuffed up nose. A few guys in the class, inculding my two best friends, joked around and said I'm going through puberty because when I talk some times my voice will be low and then it gets really high pitched. I sound funny even to me though. I had the Heritage Fair yesterday (27th). I didn't win. My school is letting older grades into the Heritage Fair this year and the principals daughter, who wins EVERYTHING in my school, won. Big shocker. The principal went to everyone's project asked a question, he didn't let anyone except his daughter finished their answer and he had an input on the Heritage Fair. I might be posting pics soon. Enough about me. Here is the last chapter. I own nothing.**

**No One's P.O.V.**

Batman had found Sportsmaster. Batman wasn't so sure about Jade with us but after Artemis assured him for the 1000th time that she had changed, he finally told us our mission.

"We are going to take Sportsmaster down. He is getting to crazy. I'm going to say this once and be okay with it, no affence to Jade or Artemis but, if you have to kill him, I'm okay with it." Batman said. Jade cracked her knuckles.

"We are fine with killing him." they said in usion. This was the biggest mission of their lives. At 7 tonight the would be going. Artemis spent the day sharpening her arrows. She stuffed the holder to its limit.

Robin was doing checks on all his aquitment. Conner had broken one wall. Jade had gotten her mask and all her weapons. Red Arrow would be joining the team for this mission. It was 6:54 and we where getting ready to leave. All the mentors came over to us.

**Artemis, Roy, Jade and Green Arrow's P.O.V.**

"You are the most amazing kids I know. I'm talking to you too Jade. This mission will be hard. The League would assit you but we think you are capable of doing this job by yourselfs. And Roy, after this mission, Batman and I have talked and the League has decided to let you join us." GA said.

"Really?" Roy asked. Jade made a smile in the corners of her lips. "Congradulations!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Artemis, I'm sorry. When you joined this team, I wouldn't admit it, but I was jealous. This are my friends. I practically grew up with Kaldur, Robin, and Wally. You are an amazing archer, and a great friend. So I'm sorry." Roy said. Artemis stared at him for a minute, made a glance at Wally and hugged Roy.

"Your gonna do great in the league." Artemis whispered in his ear.

Jade soon joined the hug. It was a way to say, don't die and good luck.

**Robin and Batman's P.O.V.**

"I'm proud of you Robin. These past weeks you have matured quickly. I talked to Kaldur and we agreed that from here on, you are the leader." Batman said.

"Really? You think I'm ready? What if I mess up? I don't want to let my friends down - " Robin began but Batman **(I hate typing Batman, I'm so use't to something else!)** cut him off.

"Robin! These past weeks you have shown great signs of leadership. You won't mess up. I know you. The Robin I know doesn't alway mess up. Being a leader doesn't mean that your alone. Being a leader means you lead a team, a team that has your back. Wally always is watching you back. You do the same for him. The Justice League is a team, your team is a family." Batman said gesturing behind them to see everyone standing at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone smiling at them.

"Thank you. And out of my new family, eşti tatăl meu favorit nou." _your my favorite new father. _Robin said switching back into his first language. Usually Batman would get mad at him for speaking Romanian again but something changed. **(My dirty minded ex best friend read this and flipped so I had to change it.) **

_Batman_ changed. Batman's little robin was growing up. Batman made a small smile.

"Şi dumneavoastră fiul meu preferat." _And your my favorite son. _Batman said.

Robin hugged Batman. He didn't care if Bruce would get mad, he just felt like he had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's P.O.V.<strong>

When got to the place Batman said Sportsmaster was. I told them my plan.

"Okay. Miss Martian can go north of the building. Zatanna go east. Red Arrow go south. And Superboy go west. Everyone else can go between these places. Jade and Artemis are going directly in. Quick tip, if he chases you split up. When I give the signal everyone moves in." I explained.

Megan linked us up. We all got into our possitions. I hope this would work.

**No One's P.O.V.**

The fight started almost immediately. It was going great until Sportsmaster broke Zatanna's arm. Robin went into a rage and we got him pinned down. He smiled in the corners of his mouth when he saw Wally and Artemis standing so close. He raished his hands.

"Stand down. I surrender. I even promise to give up evil if you can do a little thing for me." he said.

"What?" Artemis sneered.

"Come home with me Arty. You can quit your team and come home and live with me. Simple as that, and I will never do evil again." he said smirking.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what dad just said. I looked at Artemis. She was staring at dad. Wally was holding her hand. Roy had his hands on her shoulders. Everyone else formed a small semi circle around her. I knew what I had to do.

"Wait! Does it have to be Artemis? I offer to take her place!" I said. Artemis rushed over to me.

"No Jade! I've lost you once to him. I'll go." Artemis said to me. I looked past her shoulder to see Wally staring at me. Then his gaze shifted to Artemis. He looked a mix of worried, stubborn, and deep in thought.

"No. Artemis, I can deal with him. You've got a family here. You've got Megan and Zatanna, who are like your sisters. Roy, he is like your older brother. And Wally. Artemis, I cannot take you away from him. Me going with dad, everyone is happy. You going, you will be sad, your team will be, and Wally will be sad. I'm okay, go live your life." I said.

I ment it too. I didn't want my little sister to give up her life. She hugged me. "I love you. And thanks." she whispered in my ear.

_-3 years later-_

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

So that was my story. Dad kept his promise and gave up evil. Robin became the leader of the team. Eventually he even asked Zatanna out.

Today while everyone was here, Wally said he wanted to show me something. Yesterday was his 20th birthday. He took me by my wrist and dragged my into a room.

The team was there. So was Roy, Ollie and the Flash. He took me into the middle of the room. Everyone was looking at us and smirking. He got down on one knee.

"Artemis Crock. Will you marry me?" he asked. I gasped. I squeaked out a small yes. Everyone clapped. He put the ring on my finger.

It was beautiful. It was silver, it had a green gem on it, with little red-ish orange gems around it spelling out the letter A. He tilted up my head and kissed me.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
